Only Today
by Mild Hiratechi
Summary: Menikung itu hal yg tak mungkin pernah kulakukan, apalagi untuk sahabatku, tapi hanya hari ini saja, aku menginginkan berdua bersama kekasihmu, hanya hari ini saja. Untuk esok, kita kembali menjadi 3 orang teman!


**Only Today**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Menikung itu hal yg tak mungkin pernah kulakukan, apalagi untuk sahabatku, tapi hanya hari ini saja, aku menginginkan berdua bersama kekasihmu, hanya hari ini saja. Untuk esok, kita kembali menjadi 3 orang teman!**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Warning : Many typo, newbie author, many wrong, tittle inspiration of song (Only Today), OOC**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy dkk punya Monsta, aku cuman minjem characternya doang. Nah kalo fict ini memang ciptaan aku!**

 **A/N : Sebelumnya aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para readers di fandom ini, kemarin aku salah masukin cerita, yaa maklumin yaah soalnya baru bisa dan baru pertama kali ngepublish, ituloh masalah judulnya aku lupa hihi XD maaf sekali lagi maaf! Aku sengaja share beda judul karna biar para readers ga ngamuk lagi, hmmm maaf ya maaf aku salah XD. Hmm fict ini dibuat dari salah satu lagu favorit aku, yang JKT48 – Only Today (Hanya untuk hari ini saja). Ini kubuat oneshoot, soalnya buat percobaan apakah kalian suka atau nggak. Yaudah cekidot aja oke. Oh iya yang tulisan dalem kurung itu, itu lirik lagunya yaa!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **-OoO-**

 _Haii namaku Yaya. Aku duduk di bangku IX-5 di salah satu SMP di Pulau Rintis Malaysia. Aku kali ini sedang berchatt ria dengan orang yang kusuka, ekhem maksudku sahabatku juga kekasih sahabatku. Aku sedang membujuknya untuk menemani aku pergi ke pantai untuk hal terakhir sebelum nanti Ujian dan kelulusan tiba._

 **To : Boboiboy**

 **Boboiboy! Kita pergi ke pantai yuuk? Aku sangat merindukan suasana ombak! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!**

-beberapa detik kemudian—

 **From : Boboiboy**

 **Baiklah. Hari ini kita ke pantai pukul 14:00. Aku sudah bilang pada Ying dan dia mengizinkannya, tapi dia bilang dia takkan ikut karna dia sedang diperjalanan menuju KL. Nanti ku jemput kau di depan halte dan kita naik bis.**

 _Yeaahh dia setuju pada ide konyol ku ini yuhuuu aku pergi dengan Boboiboy hari iniii!_

 _ **(Bagaimanapun jika ku ingin ke laut di musim dingin...)**_

 _#SKIP_

"Ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai" ucapnya menyadarkanku dari lamunan

"Ohh ayo!"

 _(_ _ **Turun dari dalam bis yang kosong, ditengah udara yang dingin...)**_

"Uhh dingin sekali... eh Boboiboy lihat! Ayo kita beli kopi kaleng"

"Ya"

 _ **(Kopi kaleng dari vending machine, kumasukan dalam saku...)**_

 _Aku menggesek-gesekkan kedua tanganku untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin_

 _Tiba-tiba, Boboiboy menggenggam tangan kananku_

"Eh?"

"Kau dingin, biar ku genggam tanganmu untuk menghilangkan rasa dinginmu. Jangan beranggapan aneh, kita sahabat dan aku tak mau kau kedinginan lalu pingsan dan aku yang kerepotan"

"Terima kasih. Ramai sekali ya disini"

"Hm"

 _ **(Menggandeng tangan dan menghangatkan, dunia tanpa siapapun...)**_

"Bagaimana perjalanan hubunganmu dengan Ying? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi kosong stelah kami berkeliling mencari tempat hening

"Hm ya sperti yang kau lihat. Kami baik saja, oh dan minggu depan, aku dan Ying akan menjalani hubungan yang ke 1 tahun lebih 2 bulan"

 _ **(Walau ku tau skarang, kamu pacarnya dia...)**_

"Waah ternyata selama itu yaah... Hmm jangan lupa untuk men-traktirku membelikanku Sushi, Ramen, Tokoyaki, dan makanan Japan lainnya"

"Haha kau ini doyan sekali makan makanan Jepang, ya jika kau mendoakan agar kami bertahan"

"Emm baiklah, apa Ying mengizinkanku pergi bersamamu hari ini?"

"Ya mungkin, tadi tak sempat kudengar omongan selanjutnya karna signal kami terputus"

"Oh maaf jika dia keberatan"

"Tak apa, dia sahabatmu juga kan!"

 _ **(Maafkan aku telah mengajak kamu kesini...)**_

"Ayo kita main air kesana!" saranku mengajaknya bermain air laut

"Ayo"

Aku dan Boboiboy pun berlari dan kami sampai di pesisir pantai ini

"Whoaa Boboiboy basah ihh kau ini" ucapku stengah berteriak karna dia membuat bajuku hampir basah

"Huwaa maaf aku sengaja melakukannya hahaha" ucapnya sambil berlari menghindari ku

"Kesini kamu heiii"

 _ **(Kamu cukup menemani saja disampingku menjadi orang terdekat, sama sperti dahulu tanpa berubah...)**_

"Tunggu Yaya aku lelah sekali. Ayo kita duduk dulu dan minum kopi tadi"

"Ayo"

"Hei Yaya..!"

"Hmm ya?"

"Stelah kelulusan nanti, kamu akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana?"

"Aku akan dipindahkan ke salah satu SMA di Kuala Lumpur. Kamu sendiri? Oh dan juga Ying?"

"Aku dan Ying akan tetap disini. Yaa kita mungkin akan merindukanmu, sebagai Yaya sang ketua kelas yang tegas seperti singa dan baik hati"

"Huh kau ini selalu saja"

"Hehehe"

 _ **(Untuk terakhir kalinya, ikutilah cintaku yang konyol ini...)**_

"Kita pulang petang nanti tak apa kan? Aku ingin melihat matahari tenggelam dulu"

"Hm baiklah"

 _ **(Sampai mentari terbenam nanti...)**_

"Kau tak keberatan aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini?"

"Tak"

 _ **(Kamu menemaniku, tanpa ada penolakkan! Hari ini bagiku adalah moment abadi...)**_

"Kau merindukan tempat ini?"

"Ya. Aku sangat merindukan kenangan kita bertemu dan menjadi sahabat di tempat ini. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan ada sedikit yang berbeda"

'Berbeda denganmu yang tak pernah menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak dulu' ucapku dalam hati

"Ayo kita kesana, kita lihat matahari terbenam dari dekat" ucapnya mengajakku

"Ya ayo"

 _ **(Kamu cukup menemani saja, di pasir pantai yang kurindukan ini.. Ayo lihat mentari senja bersama..)**_

"Besok kita mulai sekolah lagi ya? Ukhh malas sekali aku" ucap Boboiboy

"Hush kau ini. Sekolah itu penting laah apalagi kita akan melaksanakan Ujian Nasional jadilah kau tak boleh membolos atau Ying akan menjitak kepalamu lagi dan menyembunyikan topi dinosaurus jerukmu lagi jika kau gagal Ujian nanti seperti hari itu kau gagal test harian lisan"

"Oh iya dan besok aku akan bertemu Ying lagi horeeyy! Besok kita pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama lagi mau? Aku ingin seperti minggu lalu"

"Hmm okay"

 _ **(Berdua tuk hari ini jika esok tiba, semua kembali dan menjadi 3 orang teman...)**_

"Ayo kita pulang" ucapku

"Ayo. Hmm jika saja Ying ikut disini, pasti akan kugendong dia sampai depan"

"Kau ini"

"Hahaha bercanda Yaya, aku menyentuh tubuh Ying saja tak pernah, hanya tangannya saja"

"Itu termasuk tubuh Boboiboy!"

"Ohahaha"

 _Aku dan Boboiboy pun menunggu bis dan kami pulang dengan keadaan hatiku yang berbunga-bunga. Memang berlebihan tapi aku tak bisa kan mencintai kekasih sahabatku sendiri?Iya kan? Malah nanti mungkin terjadi perselisihan diantara aku, Ying dan BoBoiBoy!_

 _Ahh kuharap hari tadi itu takkan pernah berakhir, tapi yaah namanya juga waktu, tak bisa di undur lagi tak bisa dipercepat juga. Tapi dengan hari ini bersamanya saja sudah membuat hatiku riang dengan hal dia menggandeng tanganku untuk menghangatkan. Aku sangat menyukai hal itu. Semoga ia dan Ying memang benar-benar bertahan ketika aku sudah berpindah ke Kuala Lumpur nanti!_

 **END**

 **A/N : Gimana ceritanya? Bagus atau makin bikin kalian ilfeel sama aku? Hmmm kuharap kalian suka agar aku bisa mempublish fict lainnya. Tolong Review nya yaah! Kuharap takkan ada Silent Readers disini XD**

 **Sayonara! Sampai jumpa di fict lainnya!**


End file.
